Prophecy
by TIRN33
Summary: For years, The Soul Society has had 3 Prophets that were created to guide the Soul Reapers to success. Every hundred years, those three prophets are activated. Shinji/OC, Grimmjow/Oc
1. Happy Birthday

**I've literally restarted this story three times but, third time's the charm! Here you go! **

* * *

**First Prophet: **_**Monica De La**_** Cruz**  
_**The Oracle**_

_Aizen steps into Karakura Town;_  
_The others are with him:_  
_The Espada._  
_The Fraccion._  
_Gin and Tosen._  
_But only Aizen steps into the Town; his face gleaming with arrogance and-._

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP.**_

Monica De La Cruz jumped at the sound of her alarm going off; being awoken from her dream. She quickly extended her arm and slapped down on the clock. With a worried expression, Monica panned around to make sure no one else had woken up. The other girls in the room were sleeping soundly. She sighed in relief and glances at the clock.

**12:12 A.M.**

She was going to be late. She pushed herself out of bed and conjured her stuff together in a small blue bag. Before leaving, she snatched up her orange colored notebook labeled _"Soul Society" _on it and stuffed it in her bag as well. She then headed for the window.  
"M-Monica?" A weak voice called. The red head turned from the window to see a young blonde girl from the bed adjacent to from hers. "Where are you going?"

Monica frowned as she contemplated an excuse for her leaving. She cocked her head to the side and moved her eyes away from the girl's. "I have to meet up with a friend." She stated.

"Why can't you do it in the morning?" The blonde questioned as she rubbed her eye. "Mrs. Dunham will be _really _mad if you leave without telling her."

Monica sighed. "Stacy, I'm not staying here anymore. So I don't care if she gets mad.

"But you're not supposed to leave the Girl's Home without her!" Stacy exclaimed.

"SHHHH!" Monica put a finger to her lip. "You're gonna wake everybody up."

"I _should_ since you're leaving without permission!" Stacy shouted once more.

"What's all that noise?" A womanly voice huffed behind the door.

Monica quickly flung the window opened and hopped out; just as Mrs. Dunham pushed the door open.

"Monica!" Stacy cried.

Monica landed on her feet from the second floor; the pain shooting through her legs. But she had to keep going…she _couldn't _be late.  
She zoomed through the trees; stubbing her toes on the tree trunks, the vines whipping her in the face, and the wind piercing her eyes; drying them out. She kept running 'till she reached the large opening in the woods. As she ripped through the vines, she looked up at her beloved park. Vines were wrapped around the once vibrant green monkey bars and up the once yellow slides. They circled themselves around the safety bars and around the small toys that were built into the playground; the small pictures of people and animals long gone and faded away. She stepped onto the vines that had completely covered the sand and ground. With a smile on her face, she dropped to her knees and dug her hand into the tangle of vines, searching for the one thing she couldn't live without: Her mother's bracelet. It was the only thing Scarlet didn't take from her. So Monica hid it in the playground for safety. It was a gold bracelet with beautiful blue and green gems on it and her mother's name carved into it in cursive: Beatrice. It was her father's wedding gift to her mom. And on her mother's death bed she gave it to Monica. Monica smiled as she slipped the bracelet on to her small wrist. Signing, she sat down on the vines and stared at the beautiful object around her wrist.

On her tenth birthday, she had dreamed of a man named Sosuke Aizen….and what his plan was. From that night on, her nights were filled with screams and bloodshed. Monica never did have a calm night. Every morning, she'd wake up in a cold sweat, screaming, or crying. Sosuke Aizen had ruined the lives of many people. And he didn't give a damn about anyone but himself. It broke Monica's heart that there were indeed men like him out there. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as she let the cool breeze sway by her sitting figure. Her long red hair that was pulled back and tied into two low ponytails grazed the angles of her face and the smell of pine filled the air and drifted up her nose. It was always so clam here. Monica, though, would like it better if her parents were here; lying by her side.

"Well, I see you got my message somehow." A familiar voice stated.

Monica perked and spun around to see Toshiro Hitsugaya; the Captain of the Tenth Division. In her dream, she had seen him write her name down: telling her where he'd be and when to meet up. They were going to take Monica to the Soul Society.

Because today was her 13th birthday. She stood up and smiled brightly at him. "Of course I did."

"Are you ready to go?" He pointed behind him.

"Always."

* * *

**Second Prophet: **_**Deandra Esquire  
The Collector**_

"Okay, so what you're telling me is that my telekinetic powers are nothing but this thing called _Spiritual Pressure _that's around me that've been collecting and using it as a force?" Deandra crossed her arms, her foot tapping against the floor impatiently.

"That's precisely it." Kensei Muguruma nodded ad he leaned forward and pressed the tips of his fingers together. His back was hunched and his eyes were intense.

He had come to her school stating he was with Child Services (He even had a fake badge to boot). But in truth, he was there to take her to Japan. To Karakura Town. Where ever the fuck that was.

"And you're _not _from Child Services at all?" She tipped her head to the side.

"No." He deadpanned. "But I _do _have to take you from here. I know it's short notice and I can't really explain the details this second but-."

"Is my life in danger?" Deandra cocked a brow.

"Yes."

"Will I be protected by you and you group of _Visoreds?" _She crossed her legs and began to wiggle her leg.

"Yes."

"And you guys will _teach _me how to control my _Spiritual Pressure _powers?"

"Yes."

"How do I know I can trust you guys? How I do I know you won't…like, sell me or something?" Deandra shrugged.

Kensei groaned and sat up. "I understand your concern, it's acceptable considering the circumstances. But what's happening here is bigger than you think. You are a part of something big. And we need you with us."

Deandra pursed her lips while glaring at Kensei. They stared at each other for a moment; Deandra inspecting Kensei to see if she could _really _trust him. But after ten seconds of silence, Kensei cracked.

"Is it a yes or no?" He yelled impatiently.

"Well, not with that attitude." Deandra sneered. "_But _it does sound interesting and if you _were _to do something to me, I could probably blow you up from the inside out." She shrugged. "Fine, let's go."

Kensei sighed in relief as she stood from her chair and walked towards the exit of the room.

"Oh, and, Deandra," Kensei spoke up.

"Yeah?" She stopped and cocked her head back.

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Third Prohpet: Sapphire Grace  
**_**The Protector**_

"Happy birthday, Sapphire." A smooth voice swam into her ears over the booming of the music.

Sapphire quickly turned around and smiled at the man that towered over her. Light brown hair slicked back, dark menacing eyes that spoke of danger and consumed fear in her…oh, she liked him.

"Why thank you, Stranger." She asnwered flirtatiously. "Are you enjoying youself?"

"Very much so." The man nodded. "It's quite the set up." He glanced around at the shades of dark pink that was splayed around the venue: pink streamers and curtains that were hung across the ceiling, the lights that were strewn near the dancefloor, and the dark pink blanket that hung over the lights made the party dark enough to sneak around but light enough to see people's faces as they danced around them.

"Thanks, my parents paid for the _whole _thing!" Sapphire broke out into a smile as she threw her hands up. "_Happy Birthday to me!" _

The crowd roared in agreement.

The man chuckled with a nod. "Indeed."

She giggled and clasped her hands together. "So, who are you here with? Is it Mandy? Because she's been trying _so hard _to hook me up with one of her college friends and I'm just like-."

"Actually, I'm with no one." He interrupted.

"Oh?" Sapphire's smile dwindled down.

"I'm only here for you." He stated.

"What?" Her voice wavered. As cute as he was, he was getting really creepy.

"_I'm only here for you_." He repeated.

Suddenly, an explosion erupted from the stage. Sapphire gasped as people immediately began to rush away from the stage.

"_No_." She whispered. "No, wait-."

Her mom was backstage. Her mom was back there trying to get the dancer ready. Her mom was back there. _Her mom_. She immediately tried to go against the crowd, shoving them away from her and even knocking some down. She could hear her dad call for her near the exit. But she couldn't think of that. Not when her _mother _was back there. She could smell the burning flesh. She quickly decided to use the strength she was given and shoved people across the room, shove them back towards the smoke, and shove them behind her. She didn't care. All that mattered was her _mom_.

A thud sounded against the back of her head. She felt her knees buckle.

And blacked out.

* * *

**Here you go, guys! Please R&R!**


	2. Loud Dreaming

**Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Oracle **

Monica shifted in her seat as she sat on the couch in Lady Summers room. After explaining everything to Captain Yamamoto, he had stated that he would "make preparations" for the upcoming battle. But according to Lady Summers, The Former Protector, it meant he wouldn't believe a word she said.

"He's so pretentious. He doesn't ever believe a word anyone says. He didn't when my sister explained everything and look what happened to her. You'd think he'd _learn, _right?" Lady Summers came into the living room with tea in her hands. "I mean, after years of being a Head Captain you'd learn to trust other people's prophets."

"Yes." Monica nodded. "Thank you, Lady Summers."

"It's _Bambi_, Girlie. I only let certain people call me _Lady Summers_. Makes me feel important, even though those days are over." She smiled warmly. But Monica could see the slight longing in her eyes. "But, that's what I'm here for."

"To teach me?" Monica cocked a brow in confusion as she reached for a cookie on the table in front of her.

"Teach you what?" Bambi smirked. "I have nothing to teach you. If anything, I'm here to help you _cope_."

"Cope?" Monica echoed.

"Yup, my sister was the former Oracle. She had horrible nightmares. _Terrible nightmares_. And she didn't know how to cope with them. Yamamoto didn't make it feel any better because he never believed a damn word she said, the stubborn bastard." Bambi waved her hand off with a sneer.

"Why didn't he believe her? Didn't most of her visions come true?" Monica took a bite of her cookie.

"Well, yes at first. But he didn't really believe her. '_Dumb Luck_', he'd call it. But then…then she began to lie…" Bambi sighed. "Something happened that she just…she stopped telling us and when Yama asked, she would blurt out lies." She shook her head.

"So that would explain his distrust." Monica frowned.

"Yeah, I guess." Bambi nodded. "But," she turned towards Monica and grabbed her hands, placing them on her lap, "If anything happens, you _know _I'm here. I'm going to be here. Not because I have to, which I do, but because I _want _to."

Monica smiled awkwardly." We just met."

"And we can't have an instant connection? I thought we did when we made fun of Yamamoto when we left." Bambi placed her hand on her chest.

"Oh, _we did, we did_!" Monica stated frantically as she waved her hands. "It's just…you get attached easily, don't you?"

Bambi's face softened. "Sweetie, you have _no _idea."

* * *

**The Collector**

Deandra tied her hair up while extending her legs. "Uh-huh, So you were the former…_Collector_? Like me?"

"Yup!" Libby perked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Now, I know that this is a lot to take in, but I'm sure after a thorough explanation, you'll be able to-."

"Not care." Lisa stated from the other side of the room. "Quit talking to her like she's a five-year old."

"Yes _please_." Deandra narrowed her eyes. "I got enough of that talk from Mr. Sargent over there." She jabbed her thumb in Kensei's direction.

Libby huffed. "I am _not _talking to her like she's a five-year old."

"Of course you are, you do it all the time." Rose glanced up from his book. "You don't even notice it."

"Ugh, _fine_. Deandra, your powers are complicated as shit to control." Libby blurted out.

'"Yeah, I kinda figured that when I first got them and blew up a pet store." Deandra stated.

"A pet store?" Mashiro gasped. "Did any of the animals get hurt!?"

"Yeah, all of them, Because they _blew up_."

Mashiro squeaked.

"Exactly, so you know that it's dangerous as fuck, too. You need to know how to _fully _control and use it to your advantage." Libby stated. "Like, Kido."

"And That is…?"

"Kido is a form of…magic, if you will, that will be used to harm or detain your enemy. It's created by immense spiritual pressure, which, as the collector, this should come to you easily." Hachi explained.

"Yeah, speaking of collector, why am I even called that?" Deandra shook her head.

"Didn't you just _hear _him?" Hiyori snapped. "It's because you _collect _the spiritual Pressure in the air or from your opponent!"

"Geez, put a leash on her, will ya?" Deandra sneered.

"Great, we get stuck with the _Sassy one_." Shinji muttered to Love.

"Look, we're here to help you." Libby stated. "We brought you here because if we didn't get you, Aizen would."

"And Aizen is…?"

"A bad guy." Love answered. "A _really _bad guy."

"O_kay_." Deandra cocked a brow and placed her hands on the edge of her seat.

"And God only knows that he'd do with you. From what we know, you're the only one we've been able to get." Libby scratched her nose.

"You guys were planning on getting the _rest _of the prophets here?" Deandra questioned.

The group answered with a mix of yes and nos. They all glared at each other for a moment before Libby turned back and answered with, "One was enough."

"But it's better than them being in the _Soul Society_." Hiyori spat. "But I'd prefer we have _one." _

"She's kind of discriminative against _humans_." Libby whispered.

"You don't say." Deandra rolled her eyes.

"The point is, we're trying to keep you away from them and help you learn how to control your powers." Libby finalized. "That's the reason for you being here, got it?"

"Yeah, I think I got it all down." Deandra nodded.

"Good. Now we can try and start to train you." Libby smiled.

Deadndra blinked. "Train?"

* * *

**The Protector**

"Change your face. You're fine." Cree stated as she handed a cup to Sapphire.

"Go to Hell." Sapphire knocked the cup from Cree's hand. She didn't look at the elder woman in front of her. Mainly out of fear.

"Listen, _kid_, you're here now and there's no way you're getting back. Trust me." Cree growled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"So why are _you _here?" Sapphire spat.

"That's a long story." Cree crouched down and grabbed the cup from the floor. "I'm sorry that you don't have a choice, but you're valuable and we need you here."

"For _what_? Why do you need me?" Sapphire's voice cracked. She hoped Cree didn't hear it, but she did. Cree smirked.

"Because you have a very _unique _power." The smooth voice rang again. Chills spiraled down her back as she felt him tower over her back. She held her knees to her chest. "One that would benefit me greatly."

It was him.

Sosuke.

"I apologize for coming to get you at your birthday. And the tragic event that occurred. But I needed you here as soon as possible. You must understand."

"Understand?" Sapphire dropped her knees and turned to face him. "Understand what? The fact that you probably _killed _my parents for reasons I don't even _know_! Understand that I'm suddenly in the middle of God knows where because you _needed _me here for _God knows what!_"

"Calm _down_." Cree ordered.

"No I'm _not _going to calm down! This man ruined my birthday, probably killed my mom, and kidnapped me! _I will not calm down_!" Sapphire snapped.

"Again, I apologies, Sapphire. But I needed you here as soon as possible. Come." He extended his hand to her. "I promise I won't bite."

Sapphire glared at him for a moment before reaching out and placing her hand in his. She pushed herself off of the examination table she had awoken from and followed him out of the room. He led her out into a white corridor that seemed to go on forever. She glanced around at the chandeliers and random windows that showed it to be daytime outside.

"W-where am I?" Sapphire questioned.

"You're in Hueco Mundo." Sosuke answered. "In my palace of Las Noches."

"So somewhere in L.A.?" Sapphire shook her head.

"No, we're not in America. We're not even in the World of the Living." Sosuke simplified.

"World of the…" She trailed off. "Are you saying I'm _dead_?"

He chuckled. "No, Sapphire. You're far from it. But you _are _in a place where the dead come to be."

"So…I'm in the _Afterlife_?" She squirmed slightly. This was making her even more uneasy than she needed to be.

"Somewhat, yes." He answered with a nod.

"And why am _I _here?"

Sosuke turned around a corner, her hand still in his. "Sapphire, you are _very _special. And _very _powerful. When you were thirteen, you got you super strength, right?"

"H-how did you know that?" Sapphire attempted to pull her hand but, but he had a grip on it. She was too scared to pull her hand back entirely.

"I've known a lot about you." He replied. "But, did you know that's not the only power you've obtained?"

"What do you mean?"

"Sapphire, you are a part of a group of prophets. There's the Oracle, which can see the future in their sleep, The Collector, the one who can gather spirit energy and use it in a telekinetic way, and the Protector, which is you." Sosuke explained. "The protector is given the ability of creating force fields, healing other people, negating kido-like, or _magic_, attacks and, of course, Super Strength."

"What's…Kido?"

"Hado Number 32: Okasen." Sapphire cocked her head to the side just in time to see the lighting like ray shoot towards her. She gasped and brought her arms up-tearing her hand away from Aizen's_-_to protect herself. But instead of it hitting her, like she intended it to, it flew through her as if she were a ghost. The lighting slammed against the wall down the hallway behind her.

"That is kido, my friend." A man with a fox-like grin stated as he brought his sword down.

Sapphire was frozen with fear. She looked behind her at the damage done by the lightening attack. The wall looked as if it was going to crumble; only having half of a pillar to keep the wall upright.

"Gin, you've scared her." Sosuke berated.

"My apologies, Sapphire. I only wished to demonstrate what Kido was." Gin stated with a bow.

Sapphire took a deep breath and glanced over to Sosuke. "Now, let's continue to where I was going."

She quickly grabbed a hold of his hand as he walked on. "S-so…" She tried to regain her voice. "So, the prophets…the other ones…where are they?"

"Unfortunately, I couldn't get them. They're with…_other _affiliations." Sosuke glanced down at her. "You and Cree are the only ones here."

"Cree is a prophet?"

"A former one. She was the Oracle." He paused. "Though, over time, the prophets lose their powers. Hence, you." He stopped at a door and wrapped his lithe fingers around the knob. "But, as the Protector, your powers are in fact the most powerful. _You _are the most powerful." He opened the door and allowed Sapphire to enter. Sitting there, were ten people, all dressed in an odd fashion and glaring at her in a menacing tone. She gulped audibly.

Sosuke placed his hand on her shoulder, "Here, my dear Espada, is the Third Prophet: The Protector."

* * *

**Thanks Guys! R&R**


	3. Out There On Your Own

**Whooo! Here's the third chapter! R&R guys!**

* * *

**Former Protector**

"Shuuuuuuheiiiiiii." Bambi sung as she hung herself over Shuhei's counter. "Shuuuuu~."

"_What_?" Shuhei snapped as he turned around to face Bambi.

"Hey, don't get snippy, Shuhei." She swiped his nose with her index finger. "Monica's about to leave for the world of the living and I'm _bored_."

"She's already leaving? She just got here?" Shuhei's right eyebrow perked as he reached for a pen.

"Yeah, turns out her prediction of Ichigo and his friends getting attacked by those Arrancar came true. As it was supposed to." She rested her head on her hands. "Now she's going off with Toshiro's crew."

"Why didn't you go with them?" Shuhei leaned back in his seat and tapped the pen against his chin.

"Be_cause_ I haven't been to the World of the Living since I was seven_teen_. I don't wanna go back and see all the shit that's been rearranged. Too much pressure for me." She waved her hand.

"That or you're just being a Drama Queen again." Shuehei panned.

Bambi frowned and swung her head to meet his eyes. "I don't wanna go back there, Shuhei. I'd rather chill here and wait for something cool to happen." She then reached over the counter and grabbed at his face. "Plus, I wouldn't wanna leave my little _Shu-bear_."

He growled and swatted at her hands. "Quit it! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You never liked it when you _were _a kid, Shu-bear." She joked as she leaned back.

"But anyways, I'd rather for her to see what it's like working with a bunch of Soul Reapers in real life other than in her dreams…Cree was unprepared for that and look what happened to her." Bambi didn't even look in his eyes. She stared off to the side, her head against her hand once more.

Shuhei's face softened. "It's not your fault, Bambi." He stated. "It never was."

She pushed herself up and smiled softly at Shuhei. "I know, Shuhei. It was _his_."

He knew full well who she was talking about. But they never spoke of his name. No one really did unless they were talking ill of him. Bambi on the other hand wouldn't give a rat's ass who she was around. She hated the man. But she wasn't special. All of the Soul Society hated him.

Including Shuhei.

* * *

**The Oracle **

Monica gripped onto the strap of her backpack and tucked her head in as the eyes of the school children gazed upon her and her group. She stayed closed to Toshiro as the gazes became more intense.

"So? Where the heck is it?" Ikkaku questioned as he tapped his fingers against the wooden sword he held.

"How should I know?" Rangiku shrugged.

"Wait a minute," Renji spoke, "I thought you wrote it down before we left the Seireitei?"

"She lost it." Monica sighed.

"Yup." Rangiku confirmed.

"Oh that's just _great_!" Ikkaku shouted.

"I figured Monica could lead us. She saw the future. She knows which rooms it's in." Rangiku stated airily.

"Or you could stop arguing and search for his _spiritual pressure_." Toshiro snapped.

"Man, I can't believe all the weird close they wear here in the World of the Living." Ikkaku commented.

"It's called a uniform, Brainiac. The students are _required _to wear them." Renji insulted.

"Well look at _you, _Mr. Smarty-Pants." Rangiku added.

"Give me a _break_." Renji said. "Besides, I don't think _that's _the standard uniform." He motioned towards her cleavage exposed by the uniform shirt.

Ikkaku grunted. "How the hell are you supposed to move in these clothes? They're so _tight_."

"Yeah, well, maybe you should try untucking your shirt like the rest of us." Yumichika chimed in.

"What are you _crazy_? Then I wouldn't be able to fit my sword through my belt!"

"Oh my god." Monica dragged her free hand down her face.

Toshiro sighed. "Now you know what _I _go through."

"A wooden sword isn't really a part of the uniform." Renji continued.

"For crying out loud! _You're _the ones who said I couldn't bring a _real _sword, so I brought a _wooden one!_" Ikkaku practically screamed. It echoed through the hallways; causing most of the students to cringe.

"_We're _not the ones who make the rules. It's a law here in the World of the Living." Yumichika explained.

"Well it's ridiculous! What kind of law says you can't carry a _sword_?" Ikkaku huffed.

"What's the big deal? I actually kind of _like _these clothes." Rangiku giggled.

"Well that's easy for you to say, you only like them because they show off your-."

"_Don't_." Monica stopped Renji from continuing with his sentence. "Let's not? Please? You guys have been like this since we left. So can we please have at least _five _minutes of silence?"

"It's all Ikkaku's fault. He's the one who kept complaining." Rangiku blamed.

"Oh my." Monica rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, you guys." Toshiro ordered. "We've been drawing attention the entire time. She's right, we need to be _quiet._"

"Well we can forget about that." Monica stopped and pointed up at the room number placed above a door. "He's here."

Renji reached forward and swung the door open. He smiled and waved his hand. "Yo, what's up, Ichigo?"

The orange haired teen stopped erasing the board and turned his head at the voice. He froze at the sight of the group standing in the doorway for a minute. He then dropped his hand and opened his mouth.

"W-wait a minute," Ichigo gasped. "R-Renji? Toshiro? What are you guys doing here?"

Toshiro growled. "That's _Captain _Hitstugaya to _you_."

Ichigo blinked. "Yeah, that's fine but, I don't understand why you're here?"

"Yamamoto sent us." Monica perked up before Renji could answer. "Because of the Arrancar attack. They were sent here to, uh, _join forces _with you to prepare, should another attack happen."

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask the question Monica knew he was going to ask.

"The Arrancar were the people that attacked you the other day, by the way." She answered hastily.

The group looked down at her with questionable looks. She squirmed under the stares and finally answered with, "He didn't know what Arrancars were. So I just answered it before he could ask."

Renji's face churned. "_What_? You mean he was fighting them and not knowing what he was dealing with?" He pointed at Ichigo.

"What? Wait, what's going on exactly?" Ichigo shook his head in confusion.

"You _dummy_." Rukia insulted from behind him. "You've been attacked by _Arrancar_, so we're here to _help_."

Ichigo gasped and turned around to see her standing on the window cell; her arms crossed and a smug smile strewn across her face.

Monica saw his mouth drop only slowly, only to barely whisper her name.

"_Rukia._"

* * *

**The Collector **

"Soul Reapers? You mean the guys that you were telling about earlier?" Deandra pulled her hands from the sink and rubbed them on the apron she was given. She hadn't even been _training _yet and they were making her do _their _chores. She would have snapped at them and told them to do their own shit, but she was getting fed for free. Plus, Libby had given her new clothes, so she couldn't exactly argue with them.

"Yeah, turns out they're at the school with Ichigo." Love answered. "Luckily Shinji skipped today."

"Whattya talking about?" Kensei snipped. "He's been missing a whole _week_."

"That's not very good attendance, Shinji." Libby commented from her seat on the boulder while sticking a spoon in her mouth. She had gotten the last Ice Cream cup; something Deandra wanted to get when she was done with the dishes.

"Can it," Shinji hunched his back. "I don't _need _to go back there."

"Like _hell_." Hiyori yelped from the boulder she was on top of. "You need to get _Ichigo_. And yet you've _failed_…_twice_!"

"I told you before, Snaggletooth! We let _him _come to _us_!" Shinji shouted back.

"Does that plan _ever _work?" Deandra questioned as she threw off her apron. "You know, other than in the movies?"

"Of course it does!" Shinji turned around. "He'll come." His facial features softened. "He _needs _to."

"Because of that whole _hollow _thing, right?" Deandra waved her hand around her face.

"Yup." Rose nodded. "That thing's going to consume him if he _doesn't _get help, so…" He tipped his head to the side.

"Okay, dishes are done." Deandra waved her hands. "Now can we continue with this _training_?"

Shinji sneered at Hiyori, then glanced at Deandra. "You sure you wanna start so quickly?"

"I've been here for three days and you people have been _talking _about training me, yet I've seen no effort." She crossed her arms.

"Well of course not." Libby hopped down from her boulder; her ice cream cup still in hand. "We're trying to make you feel a home first. Then we'll train you on how to use your powers. Rushing in will only make you impulsive and impatient."

"Well I guess I'm both." Deandra shrugged. "I want to learn how to control these stupid powers."

Libby pulled the spoon from her mouth and dropped it into her cup. "Well, then, Dee, lemme ask you this one question."

"Yeah?" She cocked her hip to the side.

"Have you had any…migraine headaches?" Libby's voice deepened slightly. "Like, they've been pretty intense to the point where you can't even move?"

"No? Why?" Deandra dipped her head slightly. "Am I supposed to?"

Libby rolled her eyes with a smile and sighed. "We're not going to train you until you get those headaches, then."

"Shouldn't we train her _before _she starts getting those headaches?" Kensei questioned.

Libby shook her head. "M-hmm. Her not getting those headaches mean that her powers are still _immature._ Training you would be nothing if your powers aren't fully developed. It'd be like training a _bird egg _to _fly_."

"So what if I _never _get these headaches?" Deandra brought her hand up.

Deandra snorted and glanced back and Kensei. He smirked as well and stood up from his boulder.

"Oh, trust me," Libby rose her head; her green eyes entailing something truly dark, "You _will_."

* * *

**The Protector**

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do, though." Sapphire glanced down at her hands. She kept eyes on her hands; she couldn't dare look up at Cree. She knew that the elder woman was angry; one glance and she knew Cree would snap.

"Concentrate." Cree was about to lose her patience. It was slipping off her tongue. "When Lilynette fires off her cero, you focus on protecting yourself."

"Yeah, and get it _right _this time! I don't have all day!" Lilynette added as she placed her hands on her hips and leaned her upper body forward. "Besides, I don't think the wall can take another hit." She pointed at the wall behind Sapphire. It was slowly but surely collapsing.

"It doesn't matter." Starrk waved his hand to where he was currently laying. He had brought a bean bag to the training ground. Apparently, Starrk and Lilynette were a package deal. "Lord Aizen will get some other Arrancars to fix it. Destroy all you want."

"Don't encourage her, Coyote." Cree slapped his forehead with her fan. "She needs to learn how to put up that _stupid _force field already."

"It's not that _easy _." Sapphire whined.

"I don't know _why_. My sister did it on her first _try_." Cree threw her hands up.

"Well I'm _not _your sister." Sapphire snapped back.

"And I thank every day that you're not." She opened her fan and began fanning herself. "Now let's try again. Lilynette."

Lilynette nodded and opened her mouth. The spiritual pressure began to form around her mouth into a circle and glow a bright green. Sapphire brought her hands up and concentrated on _protecting _herself. When the green orb was big enough, it fired off. Sapphire flexed her fingers and shrugged her shoulders to the ends of her ears as her arms locked. She could do this. She could build the force field to protect herself. As the orb got closer, she tensed her body up. Still nothing. How was she supposed to pull up the force field? She couldn't even gather spiritual pressure. She couldn't even _feel _it.

The orb flew through her body and slammed into the wall behind her. The explosion rang out and the remnants of the wall collapsed to the ground.

"Dammit!" Sapphire stomped her foot on the ground. "Can we _stop_? I'm clearly not getting this!"

"We're not stopping until you get this! Obtaining a force field is one of the most important powers that the Protector needs to learn!" Cree stood up from her stool. "It shows that even though you can't gather spiritual pressure, doesn't mean you can't use it to your advantage!"

"That's _stupid_!" Sapphire stomped her foot again. "I don't wanna do this anymore! I'm tired."

"Tired of doing shit!" Cree shouted. "Stop acting like a spoiled brat and do what you're supposed to do!"

"Maybe if you spoke to her in a way that didn't make her feel like she was _stupid_, she'd get the job done." General Tosen suggested as he walked into the training area. "Need I remind you, Cree, your sister did not have the ability to heal. Yet, the Protector before her didn't have the ability of _Super Strength_."

"What are you getting at, Tosen?" Cree placed her hands on her hips.

"What I'm getting at, _Cree_. Is that maybe she does not have the ability to create a force field. Not all Prophets get the powers they are _prophesized _to have." He explained. "For instance, you did not get the ability to _talk _to Zanpakutos as the Oracle before you did."

Cree scoffed. "I didn't _need _that power. It was _stupid_. It _is _stupid."

"Whether it is stupid or not, you do not get all the powers intended to. The only one who's capable of that is the Collector. She is the only one who retains all the powers prophesized to her." He continued. "Now, I need Sapphire to come with me, her training is over for the day. She is to speak with Lord Aizen."

"I don't want to." Sapphire answered almost immediately. Lilynette, Starrk, and Cree all gaped at her. "I-I mean, I don't want…I should keep training." Besides, Aizen made her feel uneasy. Her mom was probably _dead _because of him and during the meeting with the _Espadas_, she was so uncomfortable and scared for reasons she didn't even know. They couldn't hurt her, but that didn't mean they didn't scare her.

"Yeah, right!" Lilynette spat. "You wanted to stop five seconds ago!"

"Yeah but-." Sapphire started.

"This is not a choice for you to make." Tosen stated. "This is an Order."

Sapphire sighed and tried her best to keep her knees from shaking. "Of course."

She followed him down the corridor to Aizen's room. His door was bigger than it needed to be. But then again, this whole palace was bigger than it needed to be. Yet Sapphire should be the last person judging someone's designs. She rented out an entire _hotel _just for her party.

_The Party_.

She cringed. The screams still resounded in her head.

The door abruptly opened and Aizen was atop his throne; his cheek resting against his cheek ever so egotistically. He seemed slightly bored and amused at the same time. If that was a facial expression.

"Lady Grace." Aizen greeted. "I'm glad you're here."

"Well, you _did _send for me." Sapphire tipped her head to the side; allowing her chestnut locks to fall over her shoulder. She grabbed onto a few strands and began to wrap it around her fingers.

"Yes, I did. But only so you can update me on your training." Aizen leaned back in his chair. "It's been three days, how has your training been?"

_Why do you care_?

"I-it's fine." She answered; not meeting his eyes. "I mean, Cree's pretty tough. But that's to be expected, right?"

"Indeed." Aizen nodded.

"And I don't think I can use a force field. But Tosen explained that you don't get _all _the powers your supposed to and-."

"You can't use a force field?" Aizen's voice dropped, along with his smile. He leaned forward in his chair.

"Uhm…Well, we don't know yet but…I haven't been able to. I mean, the healing was good and I've showed my strength and stuff. _Plus, _the whole immunity of Kido and-."

"But you're not able to use your force field?" His voice was becoming menacing now.

Sapphire opened her mouth to breathe out. He wasn't even using his spiritual pressure and she couldn't breathe. "N-n-no." She still didn't look at him. Her finger was now tangled in her hair. "B-but if I can-_may_-ask…why does it matter?"

Aizen sat back in his seat. "I need you to try again when I send you out, Sapphire. I need you to continuously work until that force field is up, do you _understand_?"

Sapphire nodded.

"I need to _hear _an answer." Aizen ordered.

"Y-Yes, sir." Sapphire answered; her voice wavering.

"Sapphire, I don't mean to scare you. But you must realize that this is _very _important." Aizen's voice softened.

"Yes, sir." She still didn't look at him.

"Sapphire," Aizen's voice sounded like it was right in front of her. But that's because he _was_. She finally looked up at him, her eyes wide. "Please don't be afraid."

"I-I'm…" _I'm petrified. I'm scared. I'm in desperate need to go home._ "I'm just…"

"I'm only doing this for your benefit, you see. It's important for you to _have _all of your powers. Understand?" Aizen explained as he placed his hand on her head. "I want you to be at full power should anything happen."

She gulped. "L-Lord Aizen…?"

"Yes?"

"W-Why am I here? Why am I _really _here?" Sapphire peaked through her bangs to see his face. Though, she did not look him in the eye.

"You're going to help me, Sapphire. You're helping me by being here." He stated. "Now please, continue with your training."

Sapphire nodded, bowed, and then proceeded to exit the throne room. She skittered down the hallway frantically. What did he mean? By her being there? What was she doing? What was her purpose? Her _real _purpose? She didn't realize how pathetic she was looking: head down, fingers locked together, shaking, eyes wide, sweating. Had she really been that scared of him? He wasn't even doing anything to her. Just talking. Why was he so…_intimidating_?

She was so pathetic. And _he _knew it.

_He_.

The blue haired man that watched her skitter by with the worried expression.

He scoffed at her and whispered under his breath:

"_Pathetic_."

* * *

**Here it is! R&r guys! 3**


	4. The Beating Words

**Here's another chapter! R&R guys!**

* * *

**The Oracle **

"I-is that Rukia?" A student whispered to his friend.

"Yeah, I think she just came into the window." Another answered.

"You know, now that I actually _see _it in person, I realize how weird this whole situation looks." Monica stated as she pointed at the window. "Who comes in through a window?"

"Someone who wants to make an entrance, I suppose." Yumichika suggested.

She abruptly shot from the window and kicked Ichigo across the face. He stumbled back into Renji's arms, who grabbed him from underneath to hold him back.

"What the hells was that for!" He screamed as he struggled slightly with Renji.

Rukia then slapped him across the face twice.

"_Hey!" _He shouted once more.

"It was for your _pathetic face_!" She answered as she reached for his head. She was wearing the glove that allowed her to rip Ichigo's soul self from his body. She then raced to the window with Ichigo's soul self; dragging him by his hair.

"_Come on!_" She ordered as she jumped out the window.

"I knew this wouldn't be easy." Rangiku muttered.

"What do you mean? I'm the ones who told you that this was gonna happen?" Monica blinked. "Of course it wasn't going to be easy."

"Yeah, but we didn't know Ichigo was gonna look _that _pathetic." Ikkaku added.

"I _told _you he was going to look pathetic!" Monica shrugged her shoulders and threw her hands up.

"_That's _what you call pathetic?" Rangiku questioned. "I thought he looked kind of helpless and _cute_."

"Have you ever seen a guy you _didn't _think was cute, Rangiku?" Yumichika insulted.

"Who asked _you_, Yumichika? Why don't you mind your own business?" Rangiku spat.

"What about Ikkaku?" Yumichika added. "He said something, too."

"Leave _me _out of this." Ikkaku refused.

"This is _ridiculous_! All of you _shut up_!" Toshiro demanded.

"What did those guys do to Ichigo?" A student whispered.

"Should we, uh, mind wipe these kids?" Monica waved her hand in front of her face while whispering to Toshiro. "Because this is scene they're going to spread."

"Pointless gossip." Toshiro shook his head. "That is all it will be."

"Did those guys _kill _Ichigo?" Another student asked.

"Whatever, they look like the type of kids _I _wouldn't wanna mess with." A student added. "Do you see the tattoos all over the guy with the red hair?"

Renji growled and tightened his grip on Ichigo's body.

"Don't let it get to you, Renji." Ikkaku said. "It's just humans and their silly chatter."

"She doesn't look so scary." A student motioned towards Rangiku.

"And the girl with Red hair and boy with silver hair look like elementary students." Another student gestured towards Monica and Toshiro.

"_Elementary student?" _Monica's eye twitched. "I'm in the _seventh grade_."

"Eyebrow boy can't be too tough." A student stated towards Yumichika. "And then there's _badly_."

A vein popped on Ikkaku's forehead, he abruptly turned around with an ominous glow around him. He reached for his wooden sword. "Well, whoever just called me baldy, _step forward._"

Renji then dropped Ichigo's body and stepped towards Ikkaku with his hands in his pockets. "Don't let it _get _to you, _Ikkaku_. It's just the _humans _and their silly chatter." He remarked.

Ikkaku swung his sword out, causing all the kids to squeak and scatter across the room to get out. Toshiro's veins popped from his forehead as his body tensed. Monica could tell he was regretting this so much right now and had a bit of anger towards Monica for telling the Head Captain who was to go on the trip. He then pulled his head up and growled through his teeth, "I can't believe I got stuck with these _idiots_."

Rukia and Ichigo had come back in no time, Rukia dragging Ichigo's body out in all of the chaos; making it easier for Ichigo to get back into his body. But the day wasn't over yet. Not when they were still in the school.

"Another idiot is coming in soon." Monica jabbed her thumb at the door.

"What do you mean _another idiot_?" Toshiro's teeth ground together.

"Hey! Who's causing a disturbance in _my _classroom!? Don't you know that's _my _job!?" Keigo Asano suddenly burst through the door of the classroom only to be faced with Ikkaku's angry expression and his wooden sword resting against his shoulder.

"An _idiot_?" Toshiro growled.

"A _big _one." Monica nodded.

"Who are you?" Ikkaku questioned. "Well? Speak up! You shaggy little worm!" He reached forward and grabbed onto the boy's tie and pulled him to his eye level. "Stat talkin' or I'll slice you up into little bits and feed to you to the _dogs_ _for __**breakfast**_!"

Rangiku suddenly slapped the back of Ikkaku's head so hard, he jerked forward. While his head was down, she began to slap it in a pace. "Pipe down, _Baldy_. Take it easy will ya'? Chill _out._"

"Keep slapping me like that, Rangiku. That is, if you wanna _lose your hand_!" Ikkaku yelled back.

"_Shut up_. Quit the whining or I'll have to tell Yachiru about this." Rangiku threatened.

All the color suddenly drained from Ikkaku's face. His demeanor changed drastically and he released Keigo almost immediately. "N-No, no, please. Don't, okay? You don't have to do that, I'll keep it under control, okay?"

"I shouldn't have to remind you in the first place so don't make me do it, again." Rangiku narrowed her eyes. She then turned to the rest and clapped her hands. "Now the rest of you idiots, let's get moving, we've got a lot to do."

Toshiro opened his mouth to comment about the "idiots" part of Rangiku's sentence and if it involved him, but Monica interrupted him.

"She doesn't mean you, Captain."

"She better not." Toshiro muttered.

"_Maybe you should let me check those shirt buttons for you~!_" Keigo shouted as he jumped towards Rangiku after staring at her for so long.

She immediately swung her hand back and clocked him right in the face; he was shot back out of the classroom and landed on his back. He didn't move. Ikkaku strolled out of the classroom first, the others following him.

"You think he's all right?" He asked. "He went down pretty hard."

"He's fine." Monica answered. "He doesn't matter."

"Exactly, forget _him_." Rangiku scoffed as she stepped over Keigo. "We have to go."

Ichigo's house wasn't too far from the school or hard to find, even without Monica's help. Getting _inside _was the problem. That's where Monica came in and explained exactly how they could get it.

"Wouldn't that make him angry? Coming in through the light fixture?" Rangiku pointed at the sky.

"Yeah, but that's what adds to the comic relief." Monica explained as she pointed the roof of Ichigo's house.

"What is she talking about?" Ikkaku whispered to Renji, who in turn just shrugged.

Getting into his house via light fixtures was rough to say the least, Rangiku's heel was in Ikkaku's shoulder, Renji's elbow was in Monica's back, Yumichika was at the end, taking Ikkaku's sword poking him in the head, and Renji was having the hardest time trying to undo the light fixture in order to get into Ichigo's room. Luckily, the got there in the nick of time to answer Ichigo's question of why he was being targeted.

"Just a second." Renji stated nonchalantly as he messed with the light fixture. "If you wanna know about the Arrancar, we'll tell you _all _about it."

"I know that voice." Ichigo stood up. "Renji? Are you there?"

"Up here." Monica called as Renji finally popped open the fixture, allowing all five of their heads to be freed from the ceiling.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Renji greeted as he landed on his feet. The rest of the group landed gently on his bed or their feet.

"Ugh, you _jerks_! Did any of you forget how to use a _damn door_!" Ichigo shouted.

"You said this would be funny." Ikkaku mumbled to Monica.

"It _is_, Look how mad he is." Monica pointed.

"Oh, Ichigo, that's no way to greet old friends. I'm hoping we'll have some _fun _here." Rangiku commented.

Kon sprang up from the floor at the sight of Rangiku and made his way towards her breasts. "Your shirt buttons are too tight! Let me adjust them for you _please~!_"

Rangiku countered his jump my punching him directly in the head; causing him to spin and land on the opposite side of the room.

"Has the toy lost his _mind_?" Renji cocked a brow.

"_No_." Ichigo groaned. "He's_ always _like that."

When the group settled, they were finally able to answer Ichigo's question. But they preferred to have Monica answer his question, since she knew more than anyone in the room combined.

"The new Oracle?" Ichigo tapped his chin. "I thought Cree was the Oracle." He remembered Cree. Kinda hard not to when the woman held him to the ground and slammed her Zanpakuto into his leg to he wouldn't stop Aizen from getting the Hogyoku.

"She _was_. But over time, when the Prophets are separated, they lose their powers, hence the new ones." Renji explained.

"And you've seen…you _know_ what Arrancars are?" Ichigo turned to the red head who was swinging her feet on his desk chair.

"Yup." She nodded. "Arrancars are basically Hollows. But ones that've removed their masks and gained the powers of a Soul Reaper." She locked her hands on top of each other and swung them around as if she was holding a Zanpakuto herself. "But they still retain their Hollow powers as well. There were always Arrancar, but there were only few and most of them were imperfect. Until recently." She tipped her head to the side as she spotted Rukia holding up her drawings as a demonstration. "Now, thanks to the Hogyoku, Aizen has been able to make full grown and fully developed Arrancar. Like the two you had a brawl with the other day." She pointed at the drawings of Ulquiorra and Yammy that Rukia had on her sketch pad. "You got it so far?"

"Yeah, but it'd probably be clearer without the crappy drawings." Rukia then picked her book up and threw it at Ichigo's face. He yelped, then growled as it slid down his face.

"Now, the Soul Society tried to do the _Lazy Thing_ and sit back to see if anything would ever happen with the Arrancars. But that's before Aizen got involved." Monica continued.

"The _Lazy Thing_? Just because we didn't see them as a threat doesn't mean we were lazy." Renji defended.

"Sitting back and waiting for something to happen instead of going and actually researching it? Yeah, that's pretty lazy." Monica cocked her head back to Renji.

Renji huffed and crossed his arms.

"They also had to deal with three of their captains going to the _Dark Side_ and on top of that, the Arrancars developed _way _sooner than any of them ever thought and now that they've been sent here, they can't sit back any longer." She jabbed her thumb at the Soul Reapers behind her.

"So they selected a team to come here at once." Renji added. "That's us."

"So who selected the team?" Ichigo questioned.

"Monica did." Ikkaku answered. "She saw which Soul Reapers were to be here and told the Head Captain, next thing we know, we're all getting letters saying we're going to the World of the Living."

"Either way, it would have been that way. Rukia would have been chosen because she knows you the most." Monica started.

"Not true!" Rukia shouted. "I was chosen because of my ability!"

"Then Renji would have to go because he's closest to Rukia." She began counting on her fingers. "Then Renji would have been told to choose outside of the Captains rank and he chose Ikkaku. Then, Yumichika said he wanted to go and then when Rangiku heard about it, she said it sounded interesting and said _she _wanted to come, too. But then Yumichika would say he wouldn't go if Rangiku was going, and then she would tell Renji and Ikkaku that she'd kill them _both _if they left without her. So then Captain Hitsugaya had to come along just to supervise the two of them. So I just saved them the trouble and told them who was going."

"All of that would have been true." Rangiku agreed.

"Is this a mission or a party?" Ichigo squinted.

His window opened and Toshiro rested himself on the window pane. "In any case, We're not sure why, but Aizen has his eyes on you, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"What do you mean, you're not sure why? Doesn't the _Oracle _know?" Ichigo pointed at Monica.

"Actually, I don't know either." She shrugged. "Haven't dreamt about it, yet."

"Hey, Captain Hitsugaya, you should have come in through the ceiling with us, we didn't do that much damage at all." Rangiku perked.

"Have you been out of the window ledge this whole time?" Renji turned his head back to see the Captain. "In plain sight? What if the neighbors report a silver haired elementary school burglar?"

"_Shut up!_" Toshiro barked. "Anyways, anyone who would try and declare war on the Soul Society would need something Menos level and above."

"Above Menos?" Ichigo blinked. "Wait minute, are you telling me that there are stronger Hollows out there than the Menos?"

"Yes." Monica nodded. "To be honest, there's three different classes of Menos. The first is the Gillian, which is the lowest of the low. They're basically brain dead _zombies_." She poked her head. "The first one that you killed when you became a Soul Reaper was a Gillian. And those are like foot soldiers."

Ichigo's eyes widened. "_That _was a _foot soldier_?"

"Yeah, but like I said, they're idiots. The other ones, the ones that are more…_troublesome_ are the _Adjuchas_." Monica added. "They're smaller and fewer of them but _way _smarter. They're better fighters and can have their own gang of Gillians. But The Vastor Lordes are the big _guns_. They're the highest of the Menos. They look like humans and finding them in Hueco Mundo is rare. But to be completely honest, these Vasto Lordes are believed to be stronger than the Captains of the Thirteenth Court Guard Squads." She then glanced up. "But from what _I've _seen, they've got equal power."

"So there's still a fighting chance?" Ichigo asked.

Monica smirked. "Ichigo, you should know more than anyone, that there's _always_ fighting chance."

* * *

**The Collector**

Deandra lay on her bed and brought her hands up. The chandelier above her was hovering over her and swinging ever so slightly due to the air conditioner. She flexed her fingers; allowing it to swing harder. She then twirled her index finger in a circle, the light bulb was unscrewing. She had always done this as practice. This was a way of _control_. It was silent, save for Shinji's record player blasting from down the hall and Kensei's T.V. blasting even louder to counter the music. But other than that, Deandra had this in control. She was _focused_.

"Dee, come on! The stars are _so _pretty tonight!" Libby swung the door open and exclaimed with delight.

The abruptness of her presence caused Deandra to lose concentration. The bulb fell from her telekinetic grip and crashed to the floor. The only light in her room now was the one in the hallway that flooded into Deandra's room. Libby looked at the broken glass, then back at Deandra.

"Now why the hell would you do _that_?"

"Why the hell would you barge into my room without knocking?" Deandra countered.

Libby rolled her eyes and rested the back of her hand on her hip. "_Whatever_. Are you gonna come outside or not?"

Deandra pushed herself off the bed, careful not to step on the broken glass of the light bulb. "It beats staying in the dark."

The roof of the warehouse was slanted; making it hard for Deandra to walk along. She put her arms out and stepped carefully until she was at the edge with Mashiro, Rose, and…_Shinji_?

"Wait, why are you up here yet your record player is on?" Deandra gently sat in between Rose and Libby while having her attention at Shinji.

"Oh, that's just to piss off Kensei." Shinji waved his hand. "He can't sleep while my Jazz is playing, so he blasts the T.V. so he can sleep."

"Yeah, that makes sense." Deandra nodded sarcastically.

Mashiro clasped her hands together and kicked her feet. "There's _so _many stars out! I've never _seen _this much before."

"What are you talking about? There's always this many stars out. You're just never outside." Rose glanced down at her.

"Because it gets _boring _looking at starts after a while!" Mashiro replied.

"Maybe for _you_." Libby waved her hand. "I could stay out here _all _night."

"It was her thing." Rose whispered to Deandra. "She would go outside and watch the stars _all _night with Kensei."

"Oh?" Deandra's brow perked. "With _Kensei_?"

Libby hunched her back. "_Yes_. With _Kensei_."

"Is that _bile _in your voice, Elizabeth?" Rose smirked as he leaned back to see her hunched over figure.

"Messy break-up?" Deandra tipped her head.

"How can they have a break-up when they were never together in the first place?" Rose shook his head.

"Can we _not _talk about Kensei and me? That'd be _great_." Libby placed her hand on her chest while looking back at Rose.

"Oh, what's the big _deal_?" Deandra chuckled slightly.

"The big deal is that Libby's in love with Kensei but Kensei never returned the feelings." Rose shook his head. "It was all…_physical_."

"Okay! Star gazing over!" Libby stood up. "I think we should _all _go to bed!"

"No, this is interesting. I wanna hear about it." Deandra waved her hand and spun back to Rose. "So you're telling me that it was one of those, 'No Strings Attached' kinda deal, but Libby wanted strings?"

"Yup. In the beginning we only had each other. So it wasn't a surprise if any of us slept with one another." Rose shrugged. "Kensei and Libby were the two that had all the fun."

"Shut _up_!" Libby shouted. "She doesn't need to hear about this! She's…"

"Eighteen." Deandra nodded. "So I can hear about it _all_."

Libby groaned and threw her hands up in the hair and spun around. 'You know what? Forget this, I'm going to bed."

"So is that why they're all awkward around each other?" Deandra questioned.

"Libby's the only one that's awkward." Shinji leaned back on his hands. "Kensei doesn't even _talk _about it anymore."

"Poor Libby." Deandra chuckled. "It must suck not being able to be with someone you love."

Shinji sighed. "Yeah, it does."

Deandra blinked and gave a confused look to Rose. Rose simply smiled and patted her back. "That's a story for another time." He whispered.

Deandra rolled her eyes.

* * *

**The Protector**

Cree and Sapphire stood on either side of Aizen's throne as Ulquiorra and Yammy stalked into the throne room. Yammy's arm was missing and the bruises across his body were imminent. He bowed in front of Aizen's throne. Ulquiorra spoke up.

"We have returned." He announced.

Sapphire swallowed and glanced around at all the other Arrancar (that's what Cree hand told them they were) that were huddled in the room. They stood around lazily like a bunch of lions in a den. They barely looked interested. Cree was one of them, constantly shifting between her left leg and right. She wanted to leave already.

"Alright, Ulquiorra." Aizen stated. "Show us what you have learned in the World of the Living."

"Yes," Ulquiorra dug his fingers into his eye socket and pulled his eyeball out. Sapphire cringed and looked away. _That _was nasty. "See for yourselves." He then squeezed his eyeball until it broke into little shards of light and spread throughout the throne room. The lights sparkled around; making its way to Aizen, Cree, and Sapphire. Sapphire closed her eyes as she saw an Orange haired boy dressed in all black, protecting his friends. He saw an orange haired girl healing her other friend, but then it was cut off by Aizen's voice.

"I understand." He announced. "So you decided he wasn't worth killing."

"Yes." Ulquiorra replied. "We were told to kill anyone who was an obstacle. And we learned that there was no one."

"You're _soft_!" A booming voice caused both Cree and Sapphire to jump. They turned their heads to the blue haired man sitting with his group of Arrancar in the back. "if it'd had been me, I would have killed _both _of them with the _first strike_."

"Grimmjow." Ulquiorra called.

"What the _hell _were you _thinking! _If killing them were part of the orders that you and that _oaf _should have killed him, right? Right!?" Grimmjow exclaimed. His voice echoed through the room.

"I agree." A man behind Grimmjow added. 'They boy stood up to you. You should have killed him, be him worthy or not."

"And look at _you, _Yammy. You're a _mess_!" Grimmjow continued. "Then you come back here and tell us that they weren't worth _killing_? Looks to me like you guys _couldn't _kill them!"

"Grimmjow, I know you saw what happened." Yammy answered. "The guy with clogs and the damn dark skinned girl beat me up."

"That is _so _pathetic! A guy wearing Wooden shoes and a _female _beat you!" Grimmjow snapped.

Yammy stood and turned to Grimmjow. "Pathetic, huh!?"

"Enough," Ulquiorra stepped in and threw his hand up to stop Yammy from continuing. "Grimmjow, I don't think you understand. That boy is no danger to us. Yet."

"Huh?" Grimmjow straightened out his back.

"Lord Aizen isn't worried about what his _current _abilities are. It is his _growth rate _that is the problem." Ulquiorra explained. "As we learned, the boy has tremendous potential. Right now, his powers are extremely unstable. But I trust that is he doesn't self-destruct, he might be useful to us in the future. _That's _why I let him live."

"I _still _maintain that _you're _soft!" Grimmjow barked. "How can you predict that he'll be so strong he'll turn against us? How about your plan _then_!"

"Then I'll get rid of him. That's all." Ulquiorra stated calmly.

Sapphire was uneasy. All this talk of murder and death were making her uneasy.

"Yes, well, I'll leave it in _your _hands. Do whatever you think is best, Ulquiorra." Aizen granted.

Ulquiorra bowed. "Yes, thank you, sir."

Grimmjow growled.

When the meeting was over, Sapphire was the first to head for the door; not caring if Cree was calling for her to wait up. No, she was so…_uneasy_. She was petrified. Of what? She didn't know. It's not like they could hurt her. She was protected by Aizen. But then again, she couldn't trust him either. According to Cree, he turned on the Soul Society. How long until he were to turn on them, too? She was so busy thinking that she didn't even realize she had brushed against an already agitated Grimmjow.

"Hey!" He called.

She didn't even bother. Nope. Not stopping. Keep walking. He won't come after you.

"Hey!" He called again.

Don't look back. Don't stop. Don't even twitch.

"Hey, girl!" He was in front of her.

Damn that Sonido.

She stopped; her hands clasped together tightly. She kept her eyes on his hollow.

"You just bumped into me. And I don't even get a _sorry_?" He leaned down towards her face.

She turned her head so he wouldn't see her eyes. "S-sorry, I was…thinking."

"Thinking? Is that what it was? I didn't think humans were capable of thinking as hard as you were just now." He poked her in the side of her head.

She hunched her shoulders to hide herself from his figure. "Y-Yeah, we're pretty rare."

Grimmjow snickered and stood upright. "Trying to make a joke? It'd be cute if you didn't look so pathetic right now."

"That's your favorite word right now, isn't it?" Cree strolled down the hall to Grimmjow. "She's not your _prey_, Jaegerjaquez."

"You make it seem like I'm going to _eat her_, Summers." Grimmjow countered. "She was just being rude and I thought I'd tell her."

"And you have. Now _leave_ before it gets ugly." Cree narrowed her eyes.

"It _got _ugly when I saw _your _mug." He retorted. His friends behind Sapphire all broke out into laughter. It was like she was in a movie.

Suddenly, Grimmjow was slammed on the floor near his group. Sapphire gasped and turned around to see Cree standing with her wrist dangling. Had she hit him? Used kido? Shunpo? She blinked and glanced back at Grimmjow; who was pushing himself up on his elbow and gripping on his jaw. His collogues crowded around him and motioned to help him up.

"Get away!" Grimmjow ordered with the wave of his hand. "I don't need _you _helping me."

"Now, Grimmjow, I hope this means you will _not _disrespect me again." Cree stated as she placed her hand on Sapphire's shoulder.

Sapphire looked back at her. "All he did was call you ugly?"

"And that was disrespectful." Cree finished. "So he gets punished for it. The punishment: humiliation."

"I'll show you _humiliation_." Grimmjow stood and balled his fists up. He then disappeared; only to appear behind Cree and swung his fist around.

"No!" Sapphire shouted as she threw her hands up. A purple field formed around Cree; when his fist collided with the field, he was shot back down the hallway. Sapphire gasped and pulled her hands back. The field shattered like glass at the recoil.

Cree smiled. "Looks like you have _all _the powers now." She then looked back at Grimmjow with a deadpanned expression. "Thank you, Sexta. You played your roll well."

"Bite me." Grimmjow growled as he pushed himself up from the rubble of the wall he had crashed into. "You owe me."

Cree stalked over to Grimmjow and gave him a sly smile. "How about I help you sneak out tonight? Help you find that _Soul Reaper_?"

The color in Sapphire's face drained as a psychotic smile ripped across Grimmjow's face.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! R&R!**


	5. Trapped

**Here's the next chapter! Been working on it all week!**

* * *

**The Oracle**

"You know, you don't need to remove the pill like that." Monica suggested as she lifted a finger to Renji, whose hand was currently in Kon's mouth.

"Don't bother." Toshiro was still sitting in the window pane. "They won't listen."

True to his word, Renji continued sifting in the toy doll until he pulled his hand out with a green pill in his hands. "Mission accomplished." He gleamed. "Here it is."

"Ew! That is _totally _disgusting!" Rangiku picked up the toy from the floor. "Well you certainly got the pill out easily. Or should I saw shoddily. That's-."

"_Hey_," Ichigo droned.

"What do _you _want?" Renji picked the doll up and shoved the pill back in its mouth.

"Any idea on when you guys are _leaving_?" Ichigo questioned. It was a good one considering the fact that they were all getting on his nerves.

"We're not." Monica answered as she continued kicking her feet.

"_What_?" Ichigo turned to Renji.

"She's right. We're staying here until the fight with the Arrancars is done. No one leaves 'till then." Renji explained.

"You're staying? Where the hell do you all plan on staying?" Ichigo was going to lose it if they thought they were gonna stay in _his _house. "Let me make this perfectly clear: We don't have enough space to keep you all here."

"Awwww!" Rangiku whined. "You don't mean _me_, do you?"

Ichigo stepped back and raised his hands to his face. "Yeah, no way! You're the _last _person I'd let stay here! What makes you think I would in the first place!?"

"That." Monica pointed to Rangiku's breast as she began to unbutton her shirt suddenly.

Renji and Kon's mouth dropped as they were ready for whatever was to come out of her shirt. Ichigo on the other had was _not _having it.

"What do you think you're doing!? You can't just change my mind by undoing a _button_!" Ichigo cried.

She then reached for her skirt and lifted it slightly. Ichigo covered his eyes; though allowed his fingers to slip so he could peak through. "Not even if you lift your _skirt _a little!" He opened one eye. "Dammit, I do _not _give into temptation! A man like me does _not _give into temptation!"

"_Really_? Then why are you peeking through your fingers?" Rukia deadpanned.

By the time the sun set, the group was outside not knowing where they should stay. Monica on the other hand, knew exactly where they were all going.

"Toshiro, Rangiku, and I are going to Orihime's place." Monica clasped her hands together. "Renji's gonna stalk Urahara's place."

"Stalk?" Renji narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"And Ikkaku and Yumichika are gonna just walk around and eventually find a place." Monica waved off.

"Wait, does Orihime know you guys are staying there?" Ichigo questioned.

"Nope, but she won't say no." Monica smiled.

Ichigo groaned.

"Wait a minute; I didn't say I was going with you two." Toshiro intervened.

"You didn't; but the head captain said I can't leave your sight sooooooo." Monica grabbed onto his hand. "Off we go!"

"Oh, come on, Captain. It's gonna be fun!" Rangiku ushered.

"Yeah, for _you_."

Of course, Orihime said yes. She also asked why, which Monica had explained everything to her while they were setting up their beds and Orihime was running Rangiku a bath. Toshiro had still refused to come inside.

"Wait, so like Bambi and Cree?" Orihime questioned as she tapped her head with her index finger.

"Yes!" Monica pointed in the air. "Accept, I don't plan on, you know, betraying you guys or anything."

"I _hope _not." Rangiku called from the tub. "You know the three rules, I hope."

"Rules?" Monica perked. "There are _rules_?"

"Oh, the Head Captain never told you? There are rules when it comes to being a prophet." Rangiku explained. Orihime sat down next to Monica by the door of the bathroom to hear Rangiku's explanation. "The first rule is that an Oracle is not allowed to fight under _any _circumstances."

"What?" Monica squeaked. "Why not!?"

"The Oracle is sacred." Rangiku started. "They're the ones who are meant to guide us, not fight with us. If anything were to happen to the Oracle, the Soul Society would be _heavily _punished by the Royal Family. That's why they are under surveillance almost _always_."

"That serious, huh?" Monica leaned back.

"W-what happens is the Oracle _does _fight?" Orihime questioned quietly.

"Hmmm." Rangiku tapped her chin. "No one really knows. The only Oracle to ever really fight was Sir William Chapberg. He disappeared though before even _I _was inducted into the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"And the next rules?" Monica tipped her head.

"I'm getting there, Snippy pants." Rangiku waved her finger. "The second rule is that Prophet is to start a physical or romantic relationship with anyone in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"Why's that?' Orihime frowned.

"Because they're sacred. They can only marry to someone in the Royal family who is _not _a Soul Reaper." Rangiku explained. "Sacred only marries sacred. Anyone who broke that rule was to be executed on sight for tainting the sacred."

Monica was now curious. "Has _that _happened before?"

Rangiku smiled. "Oh yes, about a hundred years ago. But no one could really prove it. Bambi won't even admit it to this day."

Monica gasped. "_Bambi _was getting it on with someone in the thirteen court guards?"

Orihime covered her mouth with her free hand.

"Was it Ukitake? I bet it was Ukitake!" Monica cheered. "Or was is Shuhei? Because her and Shuhei are _really _close and-."

"No one knows who it was." Rangiku shrugged. "She's never openly talked about it."

Monica scoffed as she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "_Lame_."

"What's the next rule?" Orihime leaned forward.

"The final rule of being a Prophet is that you are to _never _under _any _circumstances betray the Soul Society. The Prophets _may _be sacred but that does not mean they aren't replaceable. Cree was the only Prophet who was able to get away with that…well, her and some other prophet." Rangiku waved her hand.

"Libby." Monica answered. "Libby was a prophet, too. She was the telekinetic one. She's in the World of the Living now, though."

"Exactly, so there's that." Rangiku nodded. "And that's all you need to know about being a prophet."

"I really thought there'd be more." Orihime poked her lip.

"Yeah, me too." Monica agreed.

Rangiku shrugged. "That's all I was told. You only get three. If you follow those three, you're on the Soul Society's good side."

Orihime smiled and held her broken arm close to her. "Well, I'm sure Monica can follow those rules, right? I mean they're not that _hard_."

Monica pursed her lips. "Oh _please_. I can _totally _handle those rules." _Accept the first one_.

Orihime giggled. "How's the bath?"

"Oh, it's fine." Rangiku sighed. "But it _is _a bit small."

"I'm sorry." Orihime apologized.

"Oh, no _I'm sorry_, it's great!" Rangiku quickly added.

It was quiet for a moment. The girls didn't say a word. They just sat in silence for a little while. That is, until Rangiku opened her mouth.

"So," She started, "Can I help? Why are you so _serious_, Orihime?"

Orihime gasped lightly. "W-what? Am I? I feel fine!"

Monica rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. Tell us about it."

"Yeah, we're _good _listeners!" Rangiku rang.

Orihime squirmed slightly. "Uhm, Oh…But I'm _fine, _really."

"I'll have to punish you if you don't tell me." Rangiku playfully threatened.

Orihime laughed awkwardly at the joke. She then took a deep breath. "Rukia…is really something…isn't she?"

Monica has seen this before. Now it seemed like she had hit rewind on her VCR and replayed it again. She knew where this was going.

"With just one kick, she was able to knock Ichigo right out of his funk." Orihime's toes curled. "He'd been feeling down for a while, but…she got him going again." She looked up at Monica, then dipped her head down. "I guess I'm pretty terrible, aren't I? I really wanted Ichigo to cheer up. It's all I wanted. I thought that's what I wanted at the time. But when Rukia came back, and she cheered up Ichigo, I should have been happy…but yet…I couldn't do it. But it was _great_." Her voice waved. Monica looked up to see tears flowing in her eyes. Just like in her dream. "Y-yet…In truth, I feel _jealous_ and I wish I _didn't_."

Monica quickly grabbed her face and pulled it up; her thumb whipping her tears away. "Orihime, stop." She ordered. "I know where you're going with this. You're going to say how amazing Rukia is and how horrible you are for being jealous. But in truth, you're _human_, Orihime. You are _you_. Ichigo is still a _kid_ who hasn't even learned to stand up by himself. You _and _Rukia are his _rock_."

Rangiku opened the door to the bathroom. She was completely soaked and naked from the bath and yet she sat down next to Orihime and placed an arm around her. "There's nothing wrong with being jealous, Orihime." She rested her head against her shoulder. "Your'e coming to terms with some _very _serious emotions, aren't you? We both know that it's better to run away from these emotions and protect your _heart. _But look at _you, _Orihime: standing firm and trying to deal with them." She squeezed her shoulder. "Because you're _good_."

Orihime sniffled and continued to cry. Monica and Rangiku both wrapped their arms around her and held her while she cried. "It's okay, Orihime." Rangiku soothed. "It's okay."

When Orihime was finished, she had decided to go and make dinner. Monica had gone to check up on Toshiro, who was still sitting on the roof. She was helped up by Rangiku, who pushed her by the butt to the roof.

"_What _are you doing?" Toshiro shouted as he spotted Monica rolling onto the roof.

"I came to check up on you!" She perked. "You've been up here for almost an hour. Aren't you hungry or something? Orihime's cooking?"

"Not hungry." Toshiro responded as he helped her up.

"Liar, you're totally hungry. I've seen it in my dreams. You get hungry _right _after Orihime cooks." She poked his chest.

Toshiro sighed. "Sorry, Lady De La Cruz, but I'm not hungry right now."

"De La Cruz? No no." Monica shook her head. "It's Monica. I'm not going by this whole _Lady _think unless it's someone who I think I can take advantage of."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Take advantage of?"

Monica nodded. "Yeah, like the higher ups. That's what Bambi told me anyways."

"Don't listen to that Old Bat, she's insane!" Toshiro barked.  
Monica gasped. "_Toshiro_, that's _so _mean!"

"She _is_!" He insisted. "She's insane and overly affectionate. She doesn't know themeaning of _personal space_."

"Well that's because she's got a lot of love to give and no one to give it to." Monica shrugged.

"Oh, trust me. She's got a _lot _of people to give it to." Toshiro huffed.

"You really-."

Monica stopped when she felt the booming sensation of spiritual pressure that was obviously too powerful for her. She began to sweat almost instantaneously and her body was frozen in place.

"Oh, god…they've come earlier." Monica whispered.

"Who have? What are you talking about?" Toshiro was panicking slightly. "Is it the vision of them coming?"

"Yes." Monica nodded. "The Six Arrancar…and one of them…is an _Espada._"

Toshiro quickly swallowed a gigai pill and separated from his gigai. "Take her somewhere safe. Make sure she doesn't get hurt." He ordered.

"Wait, Toshiro! You need to lift Gentei Kaigo! Get is approved as soon as possible!" The gigai was already pulling Monica away. "You need to get it approved. These guys are stronger than you think!"

* * *

**The Collector**

She had passed out. Collapsed at the Spiritual Pressure that had suddenly emerged. Love concluded that she had knocked herself out seeing as how she landed face first on the concrete. He didn't blame her; even he was a bit squeamish from the pressure. Love quickly picked her body up and tossed her over his shoulder; making sure to gather the food she dropped, too. He then made his way into the warehouse but lifting the garage door gently.

"Hey, Hachi, you might wanna put a barrier around the place. Dee just got a bad taste of that Spiritual Pressure out there." Love warned.

"She's not the only one!" Libby complained as she pressed an ice pack to her head. "I haven't had a headache like this in _years_!"

"Whatever's here, we'll let the _Soul Reapers_ handle it." Shinji waved his hand.

"What if they head over to us?" Kensei stared at the window; hoping _something _would bust through.

"They won't. Not with Hachi's barrier up." Shinji assured.

Deandra suddenly shot up and gasped for hair. "Holy-_Ow_!" She quickly grabbed her head as she felt a sudden jab of pain from her fall earlier.

"Nice job." Shinji praised Hachi with a thumb up.

"Ow, ow, _ow_!" Deandra put pressure on her forehead and pulled her knees up. "What the _hell _did I land on?"

"Concrete." Love answered as he towered over her with his arms crossed.

"For real?" She turned back at him. "And you couldn't _catch _me?"

"I was three feet in front of you." Love narrowed his eyes.

"Just be glad he didn't leave you behind." Libby chuckled as she tossed a bag of frozen peas at Deandra.

"What the _hell _was that?" Deandra placed the peas to the lump on her head. "It felt like a weight just _slammed _on my body."

"It was the Arrancar's spiritual pressure. Can't blame you for passing out, though. That spiritual pressure was pretty _intense_." Libby sided.

"Arrancar…Are those the guys with the ripped masks that you were telling me about?" Deandra moved her hand to the side of her face and made a ripping motion with it.

"Yeah, looks like they're here for a little…_fun_." Rose smirked.

"You mean the Soul Reapers?" Mashiro kicked her feet up and allowed herself to hang her head off the edge of the couch.

"Yup. It seems like that's their main reason of being here." Lisa jabbed her thumb up.

"What if they try to make their way over here?" Deandra questioned.

"They won't." Love assured. "'Like we said, they're here for the Soul Reapers."

"_Plus_, with Hachi's barrier up, it's kinda hard for them to sense us." Shinji added. "So I'm pretty sure we're on the safe side."

"Either way, I'm gonna have a _splitting _headache for landing on my _head_." Deandra brought her other hand up and pressed it to the other side of her head.

"That doesn't count." Libby waggled her finger.

Deandra perked. "What?"

"That doesn't count, you having a headache from the fall. You have to get one out of _nowhere_." She simplified.

"I _know_ that, Libs." Deandra spat.

"Just making sure." She shrugged.

"So are we just gonna wait it out here until it's over?" Deandra turned back to Love.

He shrugged.

"_You're _gonna have to wait it out." Kensei corrected. "You're the one fainting all over the place."

"Hey, shut up! I wasn't ready for it!" Deandra defended. "How was I supposed to know that was gonna happen?"

"It's not about knowing when it's gonna happen, it's about being able to handle it." Shinji stated in his normal nonchalant tone. "And _you _can'r handle it."

"Because I'm new to this whole _Spiritual Pressure _thing!" She threw her hands up. "I didn't even know what it was until now!"

Libby let out a cackle, "Well, kid, now you know."

* * *

**The Protector**

This was _bad_.

So very bad.

Sapphire thought about Grimmjow stepping through the Garganta into the World of the Living. The portal had made a screeching sound, as if a record was being scratched in the opposite direction and held there. It had ripped open like little blocks torn apart, yet made the World of the Living look as if she were watching T.V. She remembered glancing back at Cree, who had been watching as well with her arms crossed. Her expression was bland, as if she couldn't care less. But Sapphire was worried. What if they had been caught? What would _Aizen_do if they were caught? Would Grimmjow rat them out?

"Stop." Cree demanded as she continued to face forward into the darkness of Hueco Mundo. "Stop freaking out. Grimmjow won't rat us out if he gets caught. We made a deal."

"How do you know he won't go _back_on that deal if he gets _punished_severely?" Sapphire narrowed her eyes as she gripped the balcony and shot her view to Cree. "How do you know he won't tell?"

"Because Grimmjow has a code of honor, believe it or not." Cree explained. "He knows that if he gets caught, it's on _him_."

"But-."

"Stop _but-_ing." Cree ordered. "You need to stop worrying."

"How can _I_?" Sapphire exclaimed. "How can I _ever_stay calm here!?" She slammed her hand to her chest. "I don't even know _why_I'm here! I don't _want_to be here! I wanna go home!"

"Suck it up!" Cree snapped. "You think _I_wanna be here!? I'm stuck here, too! I'm scared of Aizen just as much as you are! Only, I actually have a _reason_to be scared of him!"

"But I wanna know _why_I'm here!" Sapphire barked back; her other hand slapping her chest as well.

Cree narrowed her eyes and placed her hands on the railing. "You know that sword that Aizen always carries?"

Sapphire nodded.

"It's called a Zanpakuto. It's a special sword that contains a form of…_magic_ depending on the user. Aizen's Zanpakuto is called _Kyoka Suigetsu_. It has the ability to fool all of the five senses of its opponent. Or, as he calls it, complete and utter _hypnosis_." Cree paused and looked down. "It's a kido type Zanpakuto. Which means-."

"Which means you shouldn't be putting things in her head, Cree." Gin suddenly appeared behind the girls.

They both spun around, their hands still on the railing, to face the fox-faced man. His smile showed teeth. "Just because Lord Aizen's Zanpakuto won't work on her, doesn't mean she shouldn't be afraid of him."

"We weren't talking about that, _Gin_." Venom poured off of Cree's tongue. She tightened her fingers around the railing.

"I know that." Gin's tone came off as smug. Sapphire already didn't like his face, now she knew she didn't like his personality. "But you telling her that might make her a little…_brave_."

Sapphire ducked her head; her eyes were still trained on him. She wanted to yell at him. Who was he to talk about her like she wasn't there? It boiled her blood. But she couldn't lash out. She didn't know what _he _could do.

"She won't do anything." Now Cree was doing it, too. "She knows better."

"Hmm. That remains to be seen." He glanced at Sapphire, then turned to walk away. "Oh, and Cree," he stopped and cocked his head back. "Have you seen Grimmjow and his Fraccion? Their spiritual pressure has _vanished _from Hueco Mundo."

Sapphire's eyes widened. She tightened her grip on the railing and shot her gaze to Cree; hoping she'd have a good explanation.

"I don't fucking know." She shrugged. "I haven't seen the bastard since this afternoon."

Gin hummed and frowned slightly. "I'll have to go get Tosen, then." He waved his hand back before disappearing.

Sapphire exhaled and spun around to face the darkness of Las Noches.

"You are _so _dramatic." Cree rolled her eyes.

"So that's why I'm here." It was more of a statement than a question when it came from Sapphire's mouth. "Because I'm immune to Aizen's power."

"Yes." Cree sighed. "But, like Gin said, don't try to be brave. Don't' try to confront him. You may be immune to his power, but you're not immune to _him_." She looked out into the darkness. "He'll cut you down with mere _words_."

Sapphire looked down and began to shudder. "I wanna go _home_."

Cree's expression softened. She reached over and wrapped her arm around Sapphire's shoulder.

"Me too, kid."

* * *

**Here's the rest! R&R, guys!**


	6. The Piercing

**Here's the next one! ENjoy!**

* * *

**The Oracle**

Monica wrapped her arms around herself and began to take deep breaths. She felt as if she was giving birth with the way her breathing was quickening. She glanced up at the Toshiro gigai. He was staring intently at her as if she were to make a move, he would be quick to react. She tore her gaze away and continued staring at her thighs. They were pale, making her freckles look darker than they should. She was sweating. She could feel it. This spiritual pressure was killing her. But she wanted to go outside, she _needed _to go outside. She needed to see if they were alright. Orihime was outside why couldn't _she_ be?

"Would you like some water?" The Toshiro gigai asked suddenly. "You look pale."

_Thanks, because I didn't already know that_. She nodded. Maybe this was her chance, while he was in the kitchen, she made a break for it. She raced to the front door and latched onto the handle. She quickly flicked her wrist to swing the door open, only for a hand to shoot out and immediately slam it shut just as fast. She gasped and turned to see the Toshiro gigai standing adjacent to her with his hand extended to the door.

"My apologies, M'lady, but I have strict orders to keep you protected." He was stern and had a commanding tone to him, like the real Toshiro. He reached the glass of water out.

"I need to go outside…uh, _Toshiro_." Monica's legs were quivering. Standing made her nauseous. She knew Spiritual Pressure was supposed to be an actual _pressure _on people, but she didn't know it'd be _this _bad.

The gigai nodded. "I understand, M'lady, but I cannot allow you to leave. You getting hurt would result in immediate punishment for Captain Hitsugaya and even the Thirteen Court Guard Squads."

"I _know _that but I'm not gonna fight! I'm gonna go and _help_!" She cried. "He needs help!"

"Captain Hitsugaya is a capable fighter." He assured. "You must have faith, M'lady."

"I _do_, but-."

"M'lady, you are about to pass out." He informed.

"No I'm not." She _was_. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was going to _vomit _any minute. She needed to sit down. But she_wanted _to go outside. "Let me _go_."

"I cannot do that, M'lady."

"I am your _Oracle _and you _will _let me out." Monica demanded. "Or I will have you _deactivated_."

The gigai straightened up. "You do not have that power."

Well that didn't work. "What do you mean?"

"The prophets do not get any _real _power. They are to be treated as Royals, maybe even _higher _than Royals. But they do not have the power to give out orders or commands unless given the right by an officer of the Thirteen Court Guard Squad." He explained. "You cannot tell me to move. I'm sorry." He handed her the drink.

She snatched it from his hands and guzzled it down. That didn't work. That just made her want to pass out even _more_. She stepped back only to lose her balance and fall backwards. The gigai caught her, luckily, and placed her down.

"Lady Cruz, wake up." She felt a cold hand rest on her shoulder and shake her gently. "Lady Cruz."

She groaned and attempted to open her eyes. The light of the moon caused her to snap them shut once more. "Ugh, what happened? Where am I?"

"You're outside. The battle is over." Toshiro informed. She finally opened her eyes to see him; bandaged up from the top of his head to the bottom of his stomach. "We won."

"Yeah, I know." She groaned as she sat up. "_Ugh_, my muscles."

"It's from tensing up while the Spiritual Pressure was erupting." His hand was still on her shoulder. He was pushing her back gently, to stop her from getting up to fast.

"I kinda figured." She nodded.

"Lady Cruz-,"

"Monica," She didn't like the formality. She wasn't _old enough _to be called by _Lady_ yet.

"Monica," Toshiro corrected, "I need to ask you a serious question."

"Shoot." She played with her wrist.

"Why didn't you warn us about the Arrancar attack?"

Monica froze.

* * *

**The Collector**

Deandra gasped as she finally stepped outside; she extended her arms and pushed herself up on her tippy toes. "Oh _man, _I feel like I can finally breathe!"

"They're all dead." Love confirmed as he tapped his head. "All except one."

"Then they're not _all _dead, _Doofus_." Hiyori snapped.

"No, because _Tosen _showed up." Shinji added with a hunched back. "You felt him, right?"

"Yeah," Kensei spat, "musta picked one of them up."

"Well, thank God." Deandra fluffed her hair. "I felt like I was being choked." She them mumbled, "And not in the _fun _way, either."

"Whatever, it's over now. I'm heading to bed." Lisa waved off. "We don't have anything to worry about."

"Not now," Shinji added. "But don't get too comfortable."

* * *

**The Protector**

Sapphire clasped her hands together and shrugged her shoulders. She was tense, Grimmjow was back from the World of the Living with Tosen. Gin wasn't joking when he said he'd go get Tosen to find Grimmjow. Cree stood on the other side of Aizen's throne; her face was emotionless. It was like she had been doing this all her life. He had a devilish smirk strewn across his lips that touched at the blood dribbling down from his forehead. He had been banged up pretty bad. But by his expression, he didn't seem to mind at all. Especially the new found scar that was splayed across his chest.

"Grimmjow," Aizen called, "Welcome back."

Grimmjow didn't respond. He didn't even look up at him. This was making Sapphire too uncomfortable. Tosen finally broke the silence.

"Why so quiet?" He started. "Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

"Not really." Grimmjow spat.

Tosen growled. "What impudence."

"That's alright, Kaname." Aizen intervened. "The truth of the matter is, I'm not really upset."

Cree scoffed. Sapphire's eyes widened and shot to Cree, who had rolled her eyes as if to say, _"of course you aren't_." Sapphire turned back to Tosen; who looked like he was going to swing his sword back and slice Grimmjow's head off.

"But Lord Aizen!" Tosen started.

"I believe Grimmjow's actions were an attempt to please me. But then got carried away." Oh, this arrogant bastard. Now it was Sapphire's turn to roll her eyes. "That's how _I _view this incident. Am I right, _Grimmjow_?" There was a hint of pressure in his voice.

"Yes, M'lord." Now Grimmjow _did _look up at him. And there wasn't even a _hint _of agreement with it. In fact, he seemed to be annoyed by Aizen's bullshit as much as Cree was.

Abruptly, Tosen reached out and latched at Grimmjow's collar. Grimmjow's face churned, he glared at the dark skinned man. "What the Hell's your problem,_ Tosen_?"

He turned to Aizen. "Lord Aizen, please allow me to execute this traitor!"

Sapphire gasped. Why was he being so extreme? It's not like he gave away secrets of his plan. No, this was something personal. There was no reason for a man to be this extreme unless he didn't like him.

"Kaname," Aizen calmed.

Grimmjow pulled away from Tosen's grip. "Nice try, Tosen. You've always hated me. That's what this fuss us all about, isn't it?" Grimmjow smirked. "Is this any way for a _director general _to act?"

"I simply believe anyone who disrupts the peace should have to pay for it." Tosen explained. "It's not personal."

"You would _kill _me for insubordination?" Grimmjow narrowed his eyes.

Tosen stayed silent for a moment, then stated, "yes, for the Honor of Lord Aizen."

"Ha! Why am I not surprised? All you ever think about it the cause." Grimmjow taunted.

"Yes," Tosen agreed. "It guides my actions. Something of which you have no knowledge." He placed his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Killing without a cause, it simply…murder. But on the other hand, Killing with purpose…"

He was suddenly in front of Grimmjow, his zanpakuto out. Grimmjow's arm was flying behind him. Sapphire's hands shot to her mouth to stop her from screaming. He cut his arm off. He _cut his arm off_.

"Is justice." Tosen completed his sentence.

Grimmjow howled in pain as he gripped onto his arm. The blood gushed and trickled down to the floor.

"Hado 54, Haien." Tosen then called out. A purple light shot from his hand to Grimmjow's arm, burning it to prevent him from sewing it back on.

"Damn, _damn, damn, __**dammit!**_**" **Grimmjow cried. He gasped for air as the screaming had taken a lot out of him. "You _bastard_! You're _dead_!"

He swung his free arm around and reached for his Zanpakuto.

"Grimmjow," Aizen called. "That wouldn't be wise."

Grimmjow stopped. He growled and spun around; stomping out of the throne room.

Cree finally sighed. "Come on, Saph, we gotta go clean him up."

"W-what?" Sapphire questioned but Cree was already on her way.

She didn't know what "cleaning him up" meant until she was in the clinic watching Cree bandage Grimmjow up. She wrapped the gauze around his nub cleanly and placed pressure on it. He groaned every now and then from the pressure. Sapphire was holding the gauze, should Cree need more. Grimmjow huffed and craned his neck to see Sapphire. She became uncomfortable under his glare.

"Stop that, Grimmjow." Cree had caught on.

"Stop what?" He sneered.

"Stop _staring _at her. You're making her uncomfortable." Cree announced.

"That's the point." He narrowed his eyes.

"Why? Are you mad at her?"

"I'm mad at everything right now."

"Well I'd be mad, too. If I got my arm cut off." Sapphire admitted while glancing off to the side.

"Is that so?" Grimmjow grabbed Cree's arm and shoved her out of Grimmjow's view of Sapphire. "Would you be mad if _I _ripped your arm off?"

"Don't you _dare_." Cree stepped back into his view and placed her hand on his chest. "You wouldn't want your _other _arm ripped off, would you?"

"Would you _relax_?" He spat. "I was just joking."

"There _is _no joking with _you_." Cree's voice was laced with venom.

"You mean _you_. With that stick up your ass, it's amazing you do _anything _fun around here."

"Our definitions of fun are _extremely _different."

"Are we done?" Sapphire suddenly asked eagerly.

The two turned their attention to the brunette, who wasn't even looking at them. She was gripping the gauze and biting her lip.

"Aw why?" Grimmjow asked playfully. "Are you _scared_?"

"E_nough_." Cree ordered.

"I-I'm not. I'm just…_tired _is all." Sapphire answered.

Grimmjow scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"We're almost done." Cree assured. "We just need to-."

The door swung open, revealing a few Arrancar and Gin standing in the doorway. "Hello, girls. And Grimmjow." He greeted.

"Gin," Cree narrowed her eyes. "What brings you here?"

"Grimmjow does." Gin answered. "We need to see him for a few minutes."

"For?" Grimmjow sneered one more.

"Grab a hold of him." Gin ordered. On command, the large Arrancar reached for him, grabbing his arm and back of his shoulder. Grimmjow, of course, flailed around, kicking, shouting, biting, and even threatening to use a cero.

Sapphire stepped forward. "Wait, what's going on?"

"Grimmjow is being relieved of his rank." Gin answered.

"Relieved?" Cree blinked. "You mean _stripped_?"

"Like _hell_!" Grimmjow shouted as he swung his free foot around, only to be grabbed by another Arrancar. "Let me fucking go!"

"Grimmjow simply _can't _be useful to us with _one _arm? How will that be a fair fight if he doesn't have a spare arm?" Gin shrugged.

"Tosen destroyed it, though! That's not fair!"

"Of course it is." Gin assured.

"Sapphire, you have to heal him." Cree suggested as she grabbed onto her shoulder. "Bring his arm back."

"_What_?" Sapphire gaped. "Are you _on _something? I can't bring back a _whole _limb!"

"You can _try_!"

"No _way_! It's only gashes and scrapes! I can't _bring limbs back_!"

"You better _try_!" Grimmjow howled. "Give me my _arm _back you little-."

"Now, now, Grimmjow, there's no need for that." Gin waved his finger. "Lady Grace doesn't have that type of power. Nor will she _ever_. You're just going to have to deal with you being just another Arrancar."

"NO! NO! NO!" Grimmjow screamed. "I WILL NOT! THIS WON'T HAPPEN! LET GO OF ME!"

Sapphire held the gauze to her chest. They dragged Grimmjow out by grabbing onto anything that he couldn't get free from.

The last thing she saw before they slammed the door was his piercing blue eyes glaring right at her.

* * *

**R&R my loves 3**


End file.
